This invention relates to a mobile device that executes one or more functions utilizing embedded devices. More particularly, an improved mobile device that manages embedded devices by manipulating their respective power states according to location-based data is disclosed.
Many mobile devices are configured to perform a variety of functions. These functions are executed on a variety of embedded devices provided on the mobile device. Often, a number of embedded devices are placed on a particular mobile device to perform a multitude of tasks, as required by a user's occupation, to provide a user a range of functionality on a single device, or for any other reason. These embedded devices are typically active the entire time the mobile device is powered on and thereby reduce the runtime on battery power. However, during a majority of the time that the mobile device is powered on, many of the functions carried out by these embedded devices remain unused. As such, much of the power provided by the battery is depleted by powering idle devices. Generally, the present invention resolves this situation by determining those situations where the power state of certain embedded devices may be reduced and manipulating the power state of those embedded devices accordingly.